Special Powers
This page is for listing of all the current abilities shown within Code:Breaker, both by "Special Ability Users" and "Rare Kinds", in alphabetical order. Absolute Space Known Users: "The One Being Sought" Ability: To instantly create or deplete space or matter around the user. It can be used as a form of teleportation to change the user's location, or in reverse, change the location of the enemy. It can also be used to enhance the amount of times the user attacks, as well as be used as an offensive attack when the user attacks a small amount of space and transfers it to the opponent, causing severe internal damage or worse, death. Absorb Known Users: Cross Marks Ability: Enables the user to absorb attacks from Special Power users. Ash Known Users: Shigure Ability: To generate large amounts of burnt matter, ashes. Among other uses, it can be used to create an illusion to be used as a distraction and as a trap to capture and suffocate enemies. It is able to absorb both sound and flames due to the quantity of ashes and the materials already being burned. Balloon Users: Hiyori Ability: To produce balloon or bubble-like substances using the user's breath. The balloons are each capable of exploding and causing tremendous damage upon its surrounding radius in the forms of holes. They are all transparent and are capable of being mended into different shapes such as a bow and arrows. They can be used as a form of infiltration by disguising as a person perfectly (physically and possibly mentally), but doesn't give off the person's smell or aura, which can give away the user. Cell Regeneration Known Users: "The One Being Sought" Ability: To regenerate cells at an increased rate, resulting in physical injuries healing in a matter of seconds or minutes. Healing ranges from cuts, burns, radiation or even lost limbs. However, it doesn't apply to the user's internal organs. :Note: Although the undead are able to perform a similar feat, it is not considered a special power. Cell Stimulation Known User's: Undead Victims (Yukihina, "Franken", "Cat Boy", "Reggae Four-Eyes", "Cool Yankee") Ability: The more their cells are damaged, the more they are stimulated, and the stronger they get. It has been remarked by the victims that the only way to stop the simulation is to destroy all the cells before they can regenerate. It also allows the user to make clones of themselves. Crystal Known Users: Thousand Man Ability: The user can morph their body into crystal or diamond. The Thousand Man used this special power to slice his prey in one thousand pieces. Death Known Users: Zed Ability: Death is the supreme power to invite all living things to the realm of "death", without any exception. When active, the user has the ability to emit dark tendrils of energy from their corpse that wrap around the target's neck and have the power to draw the life out of him/her, effectively killing them. This ability is so powerful that it is even unaffected by the Rare Kinds' power nullification ability, although a Rare Kinds' Death God power is capable of effectively countering its effects. This ability has two other applications. First, it allows its user to make a living being undead. Having had taken away his or her life in the form of a glowing orb, a person becomes an undead until his or her "life" is placed back inside the body. Secondly, the user can forcibly bring back the dead. Since this power, Death, is so powerful, its user is normally dead; however, during the 24-hour period that the user is in his Lost Form, he is temporarily revived. Effacement Known Users: Saechika Ability: It appears that it causes a sudden burst of known matter that causes any living thing within the ability's radius to suddenly die or rot away. It also can weaken and wear away non-living things, such as buildings. Electricity Known Users: Hitomi, Toki Fujiwara Ability: To generate and propel charges of electricity ranging from minor to fatal voltage. Users of this ability can generate electricity between themselves and other people or objects. The electricity can be used in many different forms, such as using the electricity to control other humans by manipulating their nervous systems or, in tandem with Magentism, manipulating electromagnetism to propel magnetic objects. The voltage can be used as an offensive weapon (similar towards a stun gun) and can generate enough electric energy to melt steel when it is at its peak. Epithelial Manipulation Known Users: Sendou Ryuuichi Ability: The ability to turn the user's skin into other substances; however, this only applies to the outer layer of the skin. The materials that the user can use vary from being "harder than steel" to changing the pigment of his skin for camouflage. The user can even increase his heat levels to the point where he can melt steel alloy on contact. Exchange Known Users: Uesugi Hajime Ability: Exchanges anything or anyone for something he has set before hand. To set the exchange he must touch the thing he wants to exchange while saying the word that activates the exchange. The activation word can be anything he wants. Flames of Purgatory The Flames of Purgatory are seven flames that each represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins, and are named after its corresponding demon. The flames are wielded by Code:Emperor and those of his bloodline are known to be powerful. With the exception of Code:Emperor and Rei Ogami, however, no one has been able to use all seven flames. It has been said that the flames can even burn Rare Kinds, beings normally unaffected by special powers. The flames, in order of appearance, are: Satan's Blaze Known Users: Code:Emperor, Rei Ogami, Kagerou, Prime Minister Fujiwara (temporarily) Ability: To create, manipulate and generate blue flames that can not be extinguished. It is considered the strongest power in Code:Breaker mainly because the original user, Code:Emperor was able to kill thousands of evil with it and no known Special Power as of yet is capable of negating the power. It is said to be the Flame of Satan because its power is considered not something that can be created through nature, unlike other abilities. It is said to completely destroy people, body and soul, and turn them into fire spirits. It represents the sin of wrath. Belphegor, the "Blaze Of Limbo" Known Users: Code:Emperor, Rei Ogami, Kagerou, Prime Minister Fujiwara (temporarily) Ability: To create, manipulate and generate black flames that can not be extinguished. It is said that it can burn the Deadly Sin, Sloth. The flames can "burn away" special abilities and nullify their effects. Therefore, the flames can act as an effective defense and offense against other user's special powers, including those affecting the user. However, these flames can not burn someone physically like Satan's Blaze. Mammon, the "Dichromatic Twin Flame of the Netherworld" Known Users: Code:Emperor, Rei Ogami, Kagerou, Prime Minister Fujiwara (temporarily) Ability: Mammon's first form was that of a twin-headed beast, which was able to destroy all of Heike's clones by causing a massive explosion. In his battle with Toki, Ogami showed to have full control over Mammon and could summon its true form: the Dichromatic Twin Flamberges of the Netherworld. In its true form, the hot blue flame and cold yellow flame can interact, making the temperature differences change the air pressure, which creates a gigantic whirlwind of scorching heat. The sin it represents is Greed. Beelzebub, the "Achromatic Catharsis Flame of Purgatory" Known Users: Code:Emperor, Rei Ogami, Prime Minister Fujiwara (temporarily) Ability: It is an invisible flame that can surpass 1500 degrees Celsius in heat. However, Ogami does not have complete mastery over it and cannot bring out its true form. In its true form, it fuses with Rei and creates an armor of flame that can not be seen. It also launches the flame in the air and it comes down like rain on the battlefield. It burns the Sin of Gluttony. Leviathan, the "Argenteous Phantom Flame of Hades" Known Users: '''Code:Emperor , Rei Ogami, Prime Minister Fujiwara (temporarily) '''Ability: The silver flame which severs all matter. Its true form is an ice dragon that creates ice by rapidly absorbing all the heat in the area. The sin it burns is Envy. In order to use Leviathan, Ogami needed a kiss from Sakurako Sakurakouji. Asmodeus, the "Iridescent Explosive Flame of Hell" Known Users: Code:Emperor, Rei Ogami, Kagerou (temporarily), Prime Minister Fujiwara (temporarily) Ability: Traps people in an eternal illusion of lust. It is also capable of creating large explosions and is especially handy against Sound users. It chemically reacts with the alloy around it, causing it to burn in many colors. The sin it burns is Lust. To fully control it, Ogami gave the demon his sense of smell. Lucifer Known Users: '''Code:Emperor, Rei Ogami, Prime Minister Fujiwara (temporarily) '''Ability: Is a blue flame like that of Satan's Blaze due to the fact that when Lucifer fell to hell he became Satan. The full extent of this flame is unknown but it is know that it is an upgraded version of the first flame. It represents the sin of Pride. (reference chapter 227 page 20) Forms of Water Known Users: Yukihina Ability: The ability to create water in any shape, form, mass or density however the user chooses. The polar opposite of Satan's Blaze, it can create ice and snow by freezing water vapor. It has been shown to be able to create water that can be harden into a blade stronger than steel by increasing the water pressure around it. By cooling the hydrogen molecules in the air, the user can create a water vapor (or fog) to blind people's vision. Giga Phantom Known Users: Shigure Ability: To enlarge one part of the body and shatter everything in one blow. Holy Blood Known Users: Saint Fighters Ability: Sacred blood of the Saint Fighters, which can take any form the user wishes, such as a bow and arrow or a sword. Ice Known Users: Freezing Houkabe Ability: Allows the user to create and control ice. Although it has a stronger ice-manipulation ability than Forms of Water, its weakness is that is limited to ice and cannot be controlled outside of that form. Ignite Known Users: Ryuuji Ryuuichi Ability: Allows the user to create flames that explode. Life Known Users: Sakurako Sakurakouji Ability: The power to transfer vitality, the normally nontransferable source of Special Power, into or out of almost anything. Using this ability, she can transfer vitality into nonliving bodies such as mechanical dolls, and manipulate them at will. Also she is able to transfer vitality to other living beings, to strengthen their own life-force, and can even revert a Power User's Lost Form. The vitality is normally transferred via a kiss. The dolls can also transfer vitality to others, at the cost of them ceasing functioning. It has also been shown that the she can transfer vitality to herself as well, allowing her to practically "eat" Special Power, and can even revert other Power Users to their Lost Form. Light Known Users: Masaomi Heike Ability: The ability to manipulate light, emit bright light from one's body, and generate light particles at will. It can be molded into multiple forms/shapes, such as a whip, be used in a form of communication through electrical appliances and download huge sums of information in little time, or spread out into the form of an huge devastating explosion. This power is considered extremely difficult to control as its only known user Heike has to wear his school jacket (which contains a device that limits huge sum of his power to keep him in control) on a daily basis to keep his power from causing unnecessary damage. He also will light up very bright uncontrollably when exploding with happiness. The user can also travel at the speed of light. Magnetism Known Users: Toki Fujiwara, Nenene Fujiwara Ability: The ability to manipulate ferrous objects and materials. Used to levitate, utilize, or control metallic objects. It uses magnetic or electrical poles/charges. It can be used to shut down electrical equipment, as well as be used as a electronic sensor in order to detect nearby electronics. It can render virtually anything metallic against him/herself completely useless. In tandem with Electricity, it allows the user to manipulate electromagnetism. :Note: Toki's magnetism transfer through transplantation of his right eyeball to Nenene allowed Nenene to use magnetism. Mirror Known Users: Utah of the Mirror Ability: The user creates a mirror that enables the user to absorb special powers from an opponent and allows the user to then release them as the user's own special power for a certain period of time. This can also be used to create a barrier. Paper Known Users: '''Ikurumi Shiwon '''Ability: The power to create, control and manipulate paper. He can turn others into paper and even hide things like bombs within them. The user can also make a copy of themselves out of paper. Rare Kind's Power Known Users: Angels, Sakura Sakurakouji, Shibuya Ability: The ability to neutralize Special Powers. It seems that the user is capable of being damaged, as it doesn't prevent ordinary physical attacks. It also allows the user to drain the life force, the origin of special power, of other people. Secretion Know Users: Lily Ability: The ability to alter and change the substances on her skin through her metabolism and secrete them through her skin pores in either liquid or gas form. The substance can range from poison gas to nerve toxin, but are basically poisonous substances. Shadow Known Users: Rui Hachiouji, Saechika Hachiouji Ability: The ability to control and manipulate shadows and darkness. It can be used to create a scythe, wolves, steel cages, or other objects. Alternatively, the user can allow the power to be completely without form, which can even increase its output to increase both offensive and defensive power, or to create small, but accurate damage and simply being overwhelming with great power and range. All shadow users have a dark side, which is their source of power. Only when the user gets in touch with and accepts their dark side can they grow stronger. The stronger the dark side becomes, the stronger the negative/positive emotions of the user grow. Sound Known Users: Yuuki Tenpouin, Rei Ogami (temporarily) Ability: The ability to control, generate and manipulate sound waves. The user is able to increase sounds, amplifying the sound of one's voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move heavy objects. The user is able to increase his speed to incredible levels to the point where he can be able move as fast as the speed of sound. When the user uses Scarlet Phoneme, dense and high frequency creates a shelter his body and pushes his body to the max. Once in the shell, even Satan's Blaze can't burn him. It turns the user's skin red and his hair black. The user can also use this to protect others with his sound. Time Change in Object Known Users: Takatsu Aoba Ability: Allows the user to manipulate the time of anything she touches, moving it into the future or past. She activates this by putting her hand on an object and saying how many seconds she wants to move it. For example, by saying 60, Aoba is able to move her body 60 seconds back in time to before it was injured; by saying 180 and touching her clothes, she can move her clothes back in time to before they were torn; by saying 315,532,800 and touching a person, she can move that person ten years into the past. As of now, the powers' expiry time is unknown; however, the change is temporary as Ogami canceled its effects with Belphegor. The effects of her ability not only move the object physically but also mentally and spiritually, as Ogami's mind and powers were moved ten years into the past, along with his body. Transformation Known User's: Haruto Ability: Allows the user to transform any object into a weapon. Vital Acupuncture Known Users's: Takatsu Aoba Ability: Allows the user to perform acupuncture on any object or flesh without touching them, shattering the object or strengthening the body. By generating small light sparks from one's hand, the user can stimulate an object's spots. She can even cause buildings to collapse if she stimulates the right spots. This, combined with Time Change in Object, allows the user to return one's body to its strongest state. Its revitalizing effects are able to maximize a person's senses, build, and mentality enough to allow the user to physically compete with a Rare Kind. Void Known Users: Kouji Ability: Enables the user to generate invisible energy that enables him/her to pierce and crush things within the vicinity of themselves. Known to use wind energy to generate hurricanes or whirlwinds to inflict damage. This can work as well as defense, as he can make shields, vacuums and defensive barriers. Both Light and Void control the energy of a vacuum and they are synergistic to each other; if the two powers were to clash, they would amplify each other and become uncontrollable. Wave Known Users: Cross Marks Ability: Enables the user to shoot a stream of power from the user's mouth. Category:Special Powers